


Hide And Seek

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Even ties can play ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Title: Hide And Seek**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Even ties can play ...  
Spoilers: None   
**Rating: PG13**   
  
**Written for day 5 of the Horizonssing challenge**   
  


Ianto laid out the clothes he was going to wear on his bed. Black pinstriped suit, black shirt and his bright pink tie along with his underwear before going to have his morning shower. Jack was already up and showered, he'd said something about fancying danish pastries for breakfast before rushing out the door saying he'd be back soon.  
  
When Ianto emerged from the shower Jack was back, sitting at the kitchen table devouring said danish pastry and drinking coffee. Ianto kissed him in the top of his head before heading to the bedroom to dress. He had already slipped on his socks and briefs before realising his tie was missing. He glanced at the floor, thinking it had maybe slipped off the bed. No sign of it.  
  
Ianto stood there for a few minutes feeling a little perplexed. How can a tie just vanish? Then it hit him. Jack! He walked back to the kitchen in just his underwear.  
  
'Jack!' His voice sounding a little agrivated.  
  
'What?' His face a picture of innocence.  
  
'My tie, where is it?'  
  
'Ah, well it decided to have a game of hide and seek with you.'  
  
Ianto sighed. 'We'll be late for work Jack.'  
  
'The Boss won't mind, we're like this.' Jack crossed his fingers.  
  
'Tell me where my tie is Jack.'  
  
'Nope, you have to find it, I'll tell you if your getting hot or cold.'  
  
'Fine. How am I doing at the moment?'  
  
'Warm. You get a prize when you find it.' Jack smiled.  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes as he moved around the kitchen and opened the oven. Not in there.  
  
'Getting decidedly luke warm.' Jack told him.  
  
Ianto retraced his steps, walking back the other way and towards the microwave. Not there either.  
  
'Getting a little warmer again.'  
  
He went to the kitchen unit behind Jack and looked through the drawers and in the cupboards. Nothing.  
  
'Much warmer, bordering on hot.'  
  
Ianto spun round on his heel and looked at Jack. He suddenly realised he could see the very tip of his tie poking out the waistband of Jack's trousers, he made a grab for it. Jack slapped his hand. 

'Oh no, you have to open your prize to get your tie back.' Jack grinned.

Ianto pulled Jack to his feet and placed a soft brief kiss on his lips.

'What am I going to do with you?'

'I'm think i'm about to find out.' Jack answered as he took Ianto's hand and led him to the bedroom.

The End.

  



End file.
